Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez'' ''is a student at William McKinley High School. She is a very popular cheerleader and was captain of the Cheerios after Sue kicked out former captain Quinn Fabray because of her pregnancy. Quinn subsequently returned to her old position by telling Sue that Santana got a boob job over the summer causing them to become enemies. Santana is former sidekick to Quinn, who later joins the Glee Club to spy for Sue, but soon develops a love for music. In the episode Throwdown, it is revealed that she is Latina. She is portrayed by Naya Rivera. Her best friend is Brittany Pierce , also on the Cheerios. 'Season One' Santana makes her first appearance in "Pilot". She is seen with Quinn and other Cheerios smirking and laughing at Rachel's "On My Own" video on MySpace, and along with her friends, typing insulting comments about it. Later she is seen, along with Sue and Quinn, watching the Glee Club's performance of "Don't Stop Believin" with a glare on her face. Santana doesn't like the glee club at all. In "Showmance", Santana and the rest of the Cheerios watch Glee Club singing "Push It" in a school assembly. She, Quinn and Brittany audition for New Directions, with Santana performing background vocals in "I Say a Little Prayer." This is part of Sue's plan to send spies to infiltrate the club. She attends a Celibacy Club meeting and pairs up with Puck in the balloon exercise, but when he jokes around with the balloon, she is disgusted. He says that he can "see her ovaries" when she bends over in her cheerleading skirt. At this point, it is safe to say that Santana sort of likes Puck. In "Acafellas", in order to destroy Glee Club, Santana, along with Quinn and Brittany, encourages Mercedes to go out with Kurt. They also convince the other members to hire professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley. She goes with the Glee Club to Vocal Adrenaline's high school to get him to choreograph for them. He accepts and later remarks that she didn't need to "change a thing". It is also revealed that she is dating Noah Puckerman and the two are seen kissing. Later however, she is seen confronting him over his bad credit score and says that she needs someone who can support her. In "The Rhodes Not Taken", Santana sings background vocals in "Don't Stop Believin'", "Last Name", and "Somebody to Love" with the Glee Club members. In "Vitamin D", Santana is given pseudoephedrine by Terri and later sings background vocals in the "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" mashup with the Glee Club girls. In "Throwdown", Santana reports details on New Directions to Sue, along with Quinn and Brittany. When Sue becomes co-director, she picks Santana for her elite glee club. In her group, she performs background vocals in "Hate on Me". Together, with all the members of the Glee Club, she sings "Ride Wit Me", and "Keep Holding On". Mr. Schuester notes that she is Latina near the end of the episode. In "Mash-Up", Santana becomes jealous when Puck sings "Sweet Caroline" to Rachel. She, along with the other Glee Club members, waits to see if the boys would choose Glee or the Football Team and she is happy when she sees Matt and Mike entering the music room. She performs background vocals in "Bust a Move" and, with all the other members, slushies Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode. In "Wheels", Santana is forced to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair, which she does not enjoy. She disapproves of the idea of a bake sale, saying that they are kind of bougie, but after some convincing, she helps with the sale along with Finn, Puck and Quinn, but ends up eating most of the cakes. When Brittany brings over Becky Jackson over for some cupcakes, Santana sneers insults at the girl for being disabled and at her dreams of being a cheerleader. She is later seen performing background vocals in "Proud Mary" with the rest of the Glee Club, on wheelchairs. In "Ballad", Santana picks Brittany as her ballad partner, which she is very pleased about. She performs background vocals in "Lean On Me". In "Hairography", Santana is seen watching the performance of Jane Addams Academy and later learning Hairography from Brittany. She confronts Quinn angrily, warning her to stay away from "her man", Puck. She also says that they were sexting while he and Quinn were babysitting. She performs background vocals in "Hair/Crazy in Love", "Imagine" and "True Colors" with the Glee Club. In "Mattress", Santana performs background vocals in "Jump" and "Smile (Charlie Chaplin)". In "Sectionals", she is included in a five party phone call in which Brittany reveals they have slept together. When she and Brittany are accused of giving Sue the setlist, she defends herself, but Brittany admits she was the one to do it although her actions were by accident, not done to hurt the group. When Quinn reveals that Sue orders the Cheerios to spy on Glee Club she admits that no one is forcing her to stay in the club - she likes Glee and it's "the best part of her day." She performs background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "My Life Would Suck Without You", and is also seen listening in on the judges at sectionals' comments. In "Hell-O", Sue assigns Santana and Brittany to go after Finn in order to humiliate Rachel and get her to quit Glee Club. They ask him on a date with both of them. He accepts, but their "date" proves to be horrible, as the two girls spend all the date abusing the waitress staff, bad mouthing their 'friends' (Finn included), and demanding that he pay for them, despite keeping him out of the conversation. She performs background vocals in "Gives You Hell" and "Hello Goodbye". In "The Power of Madonna", after Sue asks the Cheerios to date younger men like Madonna, Brittany advises Santana to try to date Finn, who is some days younger than her and that the best way to have Finn is to take his virginity. Santana then gives Finn the chance to lose his virginity with her, which he reluctantly accepts after learning that Rachel is still dating Jesse St. James. In a fantasy sequence, she, along with Finn, sings "Like a Virgin", which later becomes reality as at the end, they have sex. She behaves blasé about the event, while Finn feels empty because it meant nothing. She is the one that says she knows Jesse is a spy. She is seen dancing with the Cheerios in "Ray of Light" and "4 Minutes" and performs background vocals in "Like a Prayer". In "Home", Santana is seen during Kurt's performance of "A House Is Not A Home" intimately cuddling with Brittany. She is then seen giving her opinion to Mercedes on Sue Sylvester's vomit inducing drink, saying that she would rather drink it than being kicked off the Cheerios. She performs background vocals in "Beautiful" and "Home". In "Bad Reputation", Santana instantly blames Puck for starting the Glist because Quinn is first. However she isn't personally bothered because she is second. She performs background vocals in "Ice Ice Baby" as well as in "Run Joey Run". In "Laryngitis", Santana becomes extremely jealous when Puck starts singing with Mercedes in Glee Club. When they start dating, she confronts Mercedes by singing her first solo in the duet, "The Boy Is Mine". Santana sings background vocals in "One". In "Dream On", Santana plays a minor role as she is seen during glee club meetings. She sings background vocals in "Dream a Little Dream". In "Theatricality", Santana sings main vocals with the girls' and Kurt's performance of "Bad Romance". For the performance, Santana wears her rendition of a giant black bow hat and and a black lacy body suit, which was inspired by Lady Gaga. She is then seen watching the boys performance of "Shout It Out Loud" and "Beth". Santana goes with the rest of New Directions to protect Kurt and Finn from bullies. In "Funk", Santana and the rest of the Cheerios fall into a depression when cheerleading coach Sue refuses to get out of bed. She is seen crying and with her hair down and loose and watches Finn, Puck and Mercedes singing "Good Vibrations". She is also stunned when Jesse St. James transfers back to Vocal Adrenaline. Sue finally gets out of bed and they go on to win Nationals which restores the Cheerios to their normal selves. Sue takes her Nationals trophy to Will's house, with help from Santana and Brittany, to gloat about her victory. She performs backup vocals in "Give Up the Funk". She also joins New Directions in making Vocal Adrenaline jealous. In "Journey", Santana discusses Sue's placement as a judge at Regionals with the rest of the club and admits that Sue told her and Brittany she is planning to "crush the club". At Regionals, she is told by Mr. Schuester to keep focused when she says 'we know we can't win'. She performs a solo in "Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)" along with Puck and background vocals in "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'". She later accompanies Quinn to the hospital and hears the results of Regionals with the rest of Glee Club. Back at school, believing the club to be over, Santana and Brittany admit that before Glee they "hated everyone in the club". She is seen crying and singing in To Sir, With Love. When the continuation of the club is announced, she is seen holding hands with Brittany and smiling during "Over the Rainbow". 'Season Two' In Auditions, it is revealed that over the summer holiday, Santana got breast implants in order to get more attention and increase her popularity. This proves to be extremely effective as nearly all the guys that come across Santana become immediately hypnotized by her increased chest size. Santana seems pleased with the attention (except when those who are unattractive and unpopular are oogling her). Santana is demoted from the Cheerios after Quinn informs Coach Sylvester that Santana got breast implants. Sue then promotes Quinn back to head chearleader, as she intends to use Quinn's past pregnancy as a sympathy factor to get money out of various church groups. Furious at her demotion from head cheerleader to the bottom of the pyramid, Santana angrily attacks Quinn and accuses her of being a slut because of her past pregnancy. Ironically enough, Santana has slept with every guy Quinn has been with, and she has also slept with Brittany, but in Santana's defense, she never got pregnant. In Britney/Brittany, Santana defends Brittany when she says she doesn't want to do a Britney Spears' number. Later at Carl's workplace, she accompanies Brittany and says her dad is a real doctor so she can pay fort the anesthesia. She somehow enters the same dream fantasy as Brittany performing their duet of Me Against The Music. She also performs vocals during the club's performance of Toxic. .]] In Duets, she makes out with Brittany and implies that that they just finished having sex. When Brittany proposes singing a duet together, Santana harshly rejects the idea by saying that she doesn't love her, and only needed someone to make out with while Puck's in juvie. She then proposes a duet with Mercedes, stating that she believes they are the two best singers in the club and in teaming up, they will be, "the undisputed top bitches at this school." She and Mercedes then sing River Deep - Mountain High . When she learns that Artie and Brittany are dating, Santana tells Artie she believes Brittany is only using him for his voice and that Brittany doesn't care about sex as much as he does, showing that she's jealous of Artie. When Sam and Quinn are singing their duet, she is disgusted at the sappiness, sarcastically saying to Mercedes, "So freakin' charming!" When she and Mercedes lose to Sam and Quinn, she is visibly upset and tries to attack them and attempts to take the free dinner coupons to BreadstiX meant for the winners, but Mercedes grabs her and pulls her back. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, she portrays Magenta, alongside Quinn. She also sings her first solo with the song, Science Fiction/Double Feature. Santana seems primarily interested in seeing Finn and Sam walking around in their underwear, and makes loud sexual comments regarding it, making Finn feel self-concious. She also spies on Mr. Shuester and Emma Pillsbury alongside Brittany when they sing Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me, where she has a solo. She and Brittany make fun of Emma for being a virgin. In Never Been Kissed, Santana, along with the other girls in New Directions, participates in the boys vs. girls challenge. She and Brittany go on a double date with Puck and Artie. She sings in the mash-up Start Me Up/ Livin On a Prayer. In The Substitute, When Will is sick, he imagines her as a five year old in her Cheerios uniform where she compliments Younger Puck. When Rachel tries to have all the focus in glee club on her, Santana attempts to attack her, but is held back by most of New Directions. As a joke, she introduces herself as Rachel Berry to Holly Holiday. She sings backup vocals in Forget You and Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. In Furt, Santana becomes furious with Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Brittany because they hold a girls' meeting about the fact that Kurt is being bullied by Dave Karofsky and she is not invited. Rachel dismisses her by stating that they have boyfriends on the football team who can help defend Kurt, while she is only having sex with Puck, and that Puck cannot help protect Kurt without risking being sent to juvie again. Angered by this, she seems intent on getting back at Rachel, and threatens Finn with the fact that she has taken his virginity. Despite this, she attends the wedding for Carole Hudson and Burt Hummel, as part of the wedding band/choir, where she sings backup vocals in Marry You along with the rest of New Directions. She also sings backup vocals in Just the Way You Are along with the members of New Directions. In Special Education, Rachel protests for not having her solo at Sectionals, resulting in the Santana and Finn hook up being revealed. During the competition, she sings backup vocals in (I've Had) The Time of My Life along with the members of New Directions, followed by her solo in Valerie while Mike and Brittany dance. She also sings backup vocals again in Dog Days Are Over. In A Very Glee Christmas at the beginning, New Directions, including Santana, is seen decorating a christmas tree in the choir room while singing The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Santana sings back-up vocals in We Need a Little Christmas, only to be scared out along with the rest of the club. She accompanies Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, and Brittany to the mall so they can enforce Brittany's belief in Santa Claus. Santana asks Santa for bling. Later in the episode, she is seen ready to cut her hair off - which is revealed to be mostly extensions - for charity. She sings back-up vocals in Welcome Christmas and is present with the club at Will 's house to decorate his tree. .]] Personality Santana, like Quinn, has been primarily shown to be something of a cheerleading stereotype. Beautiful, popular and often bitchy. Santana feels that due to her status as a Cheerio, she is better than everyone else. Quick to pass judgment and insult and even bully other people, Santana seems to find no issue flaunting her spot in the social ladder that is High School, having no issues with insulting a special needs student and glaring at her in disgust. At the begining of series, she acts more like a sidekick to Quinn, following her orders and usually letting her do all the talking. She ends up joining Glee to help Quinn keep an eye on Finn and to spy for Sue. However, her affiliations with Quinn are only existent when it benefits her; after joining Glee and discovering that Quinn is pregnant, Santana begins to somewhat pull away from the friendship and even takes to bullying Quinn and making fun of her behind her back. Once deposed as Cheerios leader in the second season premiere, she ferociously attacks the newly reinstated Quinn in the hallways for taking away her stake in the social hierarchy. Santana also demonstrates occasional signs of kindness, usually with the Glee Club after a good performance or in her interactions with Brittany. She's admitted that she loves being in Glee Club, and that it was the best part of her day. She follows up this confession with instructions that if anyone asks, they are to say that she hates it, showing that she cares a lot about her image. Still, after believing Glee is over, Santana shows real emotion and cries. She is extremely emotional at certain times for ridiculous reasons (losing tanning privileges or missing out on the BreadstiX passes), and is often comforted by Brittany, who seems to bring out all the best in her. Santana has grown to be a better person through Glee, she actively admits to hating the people in the club before joining but now views them as equals, if not friends. Still, she can be seen as an antagonist because of her mean streak which is mainly displayed in the show, for instance, bullying Rachel and other glee club members behind their back. Santana gets jealous quite easily, especially when it concerns her sexual partners. She has displayed hostility towards Rachel, Mercedes and Artie when they are seen to be in a relationship with Puck or Brittany. When Puck sings to Rachel, she is noticeably peeved. When Mercedes is dating Puck, they get into a singing battle before their conflict almost gets physical. When Artie and Brittany are together for the first time, she breaks them up when she tells Artie that Brittany is only using him for his voice. It is very possible that she does this because she is simply lonely, which is why she wants to show off her image and reputation. Though she wants Finn to let out that they slept together (even if it means that Rachel might break up with Finn), she is seen during the wedding reception looking at them with regret or sadness as they smile at each other. In another case, when the the glee girls (sans Mercedes) have a meeting over Kurt's situation with Karofsky, Santana is annoyed that they had a meeting without her. Even after finding out what it was about, Santana is genuinely hurt, but covers it up with her "mean girl" attitude. Songs Solos Season Two * Science Fiction/Double Feature (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Valerie (Special Education) Solos (In A Duet) Season One *The Boy Is Mine (Mercedes) (Laryngitis) Season Two *Me Against the Music (Brittany) (Britney/Brittany) *River Deep - Mountain High (Mercedes) (Duets) Solos (In A Group Number) Season One * Hate on Me (Throwdown) * Like a Virgin (The Power of Madonna) * Bad Romance (Theatricality) * Don't Stop Believin (Regionals Version)'' (Journey)'' * To Sir, With Love (Journey) Season Two * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Forget You (The Substitute) * Valerie (Special Education ) * Deck the Rooftop (Not Used In A Very Glee Christmas) * God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (Not Used In A Very Glee Christmas) Sexuality Santana is heavily implied to be bisexual throughout the seasons. She has dated and slept with many guys, but has also had sex with Brittany on what is implied to have been multiple occasions as in the episode "Duets" she said to Brittany that making out was a "nice break from all that scissoring". http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/File:Brit_and_santana.JPG Relationships Brittany Pierce Main Article: Brittany-Santana Relationship Santana and Brittany are both cheerleaders and best friends. They were considered just friends until "Sectionals", when it's discovered they slept together. This was confirmed during a promo on the Fox website "Gleewind: Season One Relationships" where they are labeled as best friends with benefits. They are always seen together, holding hands or cuddling. They later agree to go on a date together with Finn. They scissor. They made out in the episode "Duets", and although Santana says she is not in love with Brittany, she seems to contradict this when, out of jealousy, she persuades Artie to break up with Brittany; this effort is ultimately fruitless as Artie and Brittany eventually resume their relationship. Santana still loves Brittany, though, as shown in "Special Education", where she seems to give Brittany more attention than the other glee club members during her performance. Noah Puckerman Main Article: Santana-Puck Relationship They seem to be dating in early episodes but Santana breaks up with him because of his bad credit score and says that she needs someone who can support her. However, she is still attracted to him and becomes extremely jealous when Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes show interest in Puck. They have slept together in the past and have often sexted, but they are not an official couple. Although, in the episode, "Furt," Santana claims that they are dating. Quinn then comes and says, "Just because you get naked with him doesn't mean you are in a relationship." Causing her to storm off. Finn Hudson Main Article: Finn-Santana Relationship Finn and Santana were never friends but Sue orders Santana and Brittany to go after Finn and take him from Rachel so she will quit the Glee Club. Along with Brittany, she then goes on a date with Finn to follow Sue's orders. Sue later wants the Cheerios to date younger men, Santana has her mind set on taking Finn's virginity (even though he is older than her by a few days) and he agrees. They never date each other because it is just a one night stand. Finn later regrets losing his virginity to Santana, although their one night stand helped Finn see that he was still in love with Rachel. In "Furt," she tells Finn that he should start telling people that they had sex claiming it will boost his reputation and he will return to being New Directions' top man, a role which had recently been stolen by Sam. However, Finn refuses saying that he loves Rachel and doesn't want her to dump him. Later in "Special Education," when Rachel finds out, Finn gets in a whole lot of trouble. bTrivia *Dad is a doctor. *For glee numbers, her dance partner is usually Matt. *Has only been seen in a Cheerio's uniform, Glee costume, Night gown (in Madonna episode) and an Angel Costume (in Bad Reputation) *Loves Breadstix *Was demoted to the bottom of the pyramid due to her boob job. *Has a crush on Dr. Carl Howell. *Always wears a heart necklace with her Cheerios uniform *Secretly loves Glee more than the Cheerios. *Along with Brittany, is the only member of Glee to have NEVER received a Slushie Facial. *Is super protective of Puck, and was very angry even when Rachel and Puck had a fling. *Is left-handed, this can be seen in episode laryngitis when she sings "The Boy is Mine" with Mercedes. *Her Myspace name is 'Hi Ho Cheerio'. *both her and brittany always have there friendship bracelet on in every episode except in glee costumes sometimes!! *she is super super protective of brittany *she loves brittany Quotations Santana's Quotations Category:William McKinley High School Category:Cheerios Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Glee Club Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Throwdown Category:Naya Rivera Category:Season One Category:Pilot Category:Rachel Berry Category:On My Own Category:Showmance Category:Push it Category:Brittany Pierce Category:I Say a Little Prayer Category:Celibacy Club Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Acafellas Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Dakota Stanley Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Don't Stop Believin' Category:Last Name Category:Somebody To Love Category:Vitamin D Category:Terri Schuester Category:Halo/ Walking On Sunshine Category:Hate On Me Category:Ride Wit Me Category:Keep Holding On Category:Mash-Up Category:Sweet Caroline Category:Football Team Category:Matt Rutherford Category:Mike Chang Category:Bust A Move Category:Wheels Category:Finn Hudson Category:Proud Mary Category:Ballad Category:Lean On Me Category:Hairography Category:Jane Addams Academy Category:Hair/ Crazy In Love Category:Imagine Category:True Colours Category:Mattress Category:Jump Category:Smile (Charlie Chaplin) Category:Sectionals Category:You Can't Always Get What You Want Category:My Life Would Suck Without You Category:Hell-O Category:Gives You Hell Category:Hello, Goodbye Category:The Power of Madonna Category:Jesse St. James Category:Like A Virgin Category:Ray of Light Category:4 Minutes Category:Like A Prayer Category:Home Category:A House Is Not A Home Category:Beautiful Category:Home (song) Category:Bad Reputation Category:Ice Ice Baby Category:Run Joey Run Category:Laryngitis Category:The Boy Is Mine Category:Dream On Category:Dream A Litte Dream Category:Theatricality Category:Bad Romance Category:Shout It Out Loud Category:Beth Category:New Directions Category:One Category:Finn Hudson Category:Funk Category:Sex Category:LGBT Characters Category:Sexual Relationship Category:coral Category:Images of Santana Lopez Category:Fintana Category:Valerie